Last of the Titan's: Prothemus and Oceanus
by PLXXX
Summary: The Last of the titan's come out of hiding and plan to overthrow Olympus, Percy and friends must imprison them and settle a feud between the sons of Hephaetus and Annabeth. Rated K for later themes.
1. In the Begining

___** This is a series about how the demigods of Camp Half-Blood have to takedown the other titan's who were not imprisoned. Please Review, Hope you like it and on to the story, once again it's called the Last of the Titan's vs. Demigods.**_

_**Percy POV**_

I couldn't wait to see Annabeth; I hadn't seen her in a whole year, ever since the summer of the Dead Game but that didn't go so well so I won't talk about it.

I don't know how long it would be until she came but I couldn't wait to see her, wow I talk a lot about Annabeth.

I looked up at the screen with all the flight numbers, she was coming on flight 880, I sighed and sat down, and I also couldn't read that flight board thing.

I wanted to see Annabeth, thinking about her made me giddy. Oh dang I came here along with Grover who had left his satyr collecting to come greet Annabeth.

Now he was in the bathroom for some reason, I looked around for him or Annabeth.

It was hopeless there were one thousand blonde girls with tans, and one thousand more boys with a Rasta caps and curly hair and beards like Grover's.

Then a horrible thought occurred to me, _What if she was captured?_ That thought made my heart skip a beat.

I got up and ran through the people and I smacked into someone and fell on the floor. She dropped her luggage and fell over and so did I.

"I'm so sorry" we both said in unison, I started trying to help her up then I met her beautiful gray eyes, and Annabeth hugged me so fiercely that I couldn't breathe for a while.

When she backed away she looked at me with her gray eyes they looked happy and longing.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain" she said looking down, "I missed you to, let's find Grover,"

_**Annabeth POV**_

I missed him so much, and now I was standing next to him, looking for Grover.

"I'll check the bathroom" he said,

"What" I asked,

"Grover I'll find-"

"Oh right" I blushed.

He left and went into the bathroom; I didn't want him to leave even for a little while.

When he finally came out with Grover, Grover looked shaken.

"Grover got an Iris message from a satyr about a trio of Big Three children in one school," Percy announced.

"That's big Grover, good luck" I said, happily.

"Thanks Annabeth, I'll be back soon, see you at camp," said Grover and he rushed off.

"What" Percy asked?

I realized I was smiling, "Nothing, we just get some alone time"

He smiled back and "Let's go"

_**Percy POV**_

We had walked to Camp Half-Blood to catch-up.

We had been up on Half-Blood Hill; she turned and looked at me with a mixed emotion gaze.

Then she tackled me down the hill, we tumbled toward the bottom and fell into a small valley in between two hills.

She took a deep breath and came in with a kiss.

She spread he body across mine, she kissed passionately, and she laced her fingers through mine. We sat there for, a long time; I always lose track of time when we kissed.

When she broke away and we got up, I was happy and couldn't believe how perfect that kiss was.

We walked back toward the campgrounds, holding hands.

"Why you so late, the airport isn't that far away" Nico asked once we reached the camp.

"Sidetracked" we both said in unison

"Oh yeah, were did you go" Nico asked.

I said we went to a restaurant and Annabeth said we went to the movies.

Then we said the same thing the other said, like Annabeth said restaurant I said movies.

"Uh huh" Nico said, he snapped his fingers and a ghostly figure appeared next to him.

The ghost whispered in Nico's ear then his face turned bright red. "Oh, uh, sorry for interrogating you," and with that he ran into a shadow and disappeared.

"Percy" a voice yelled, and then my half-brother, Justin came out from behind the big house.

"Oh Percy, hello Annabeth, Percy the Hephaestus is getting pretty mad, they're sending automatons over to play pranks on us, we disarmed most of them but, Jared and Marissa are in the infirmary,"

"Okay I'm coming, see you Annabeth," I gave her a peck on the cheek but before I could go she asked, "Why are you fighting with Hephaestus, Percy" "Percy" Justin shouted.

"Tell you later" I said, "Come on" Justin said.

When I got to the Poseidon cabin and the Hephaestus, things didn't look good; The Hephaestus Cabin had water coming out of the sides.

The Poseidon Cabin was battered and scorched.

The worst of all Jake Mason was walking through the battle between the cabins, with a jar of green liquid, Greek fire.

All the cabins were fightingagainst each other; Hecate, Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, and ½ Hermes have all sided with the Poseidon cabin.

Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Morpheus, Hebe, and the other half of Hermes all sided with Hephaestus.

It was Wednesday and we've been battling until the feud is settled in Capture the Flag on Friday.

Jake Mason was walking towards the Poseidon cabin holding Greek fire with an evil look on his face.

_**Here is Chapter 1, pretty good so far huh. I think this is some of my best work. Please, review and this might sound stupid but, I can't choose what to make the feud about, so please tell me what it should be. I want to explain the story line of my stories. So, the first summer after the war is alternate between, The Dead Game and Love's/Love's Final Stand, the next summer is this story which is the summer after The Dead Game. The one after The Annabeth and Percy Love series is a story coming out after the series is done it is called The Demigod Chronicles. The next Chapter is Hephaestus vs. Poseidon. Enough said, PEACE OUT. **_


	2. Explosion

_**Seriously, do you want me to beg for you to write me reviews, I'm pretty sure people are reading this I've gotten a few favorite stories so a few people have to read this, please write a review it takes like 30 seconds! Okay enjoy the story.**_

_**Percy POV**_

I ran toward the Poseidon cabin and slashed at an automaton and he fell into pieces.

I had little time to do this; Jake was advancing, slashing down my brothers and sisters.

I climbed on the roof of the Poseidon cabin and looked at the carnage.

"Oh my gods" I muttered to myself, what I saw made me mad, a bunch of Automatons were attacking my friends, the ground was littered with wounded campers.

The Zeus cabin was fighting with most of my friends, my cabin was drenching the Apollo and Ares cabin, and the Zeus cabin was shocking them making them knocked them out.

Dionysus and Hades were battling to the death, grapevine vs. dead guys.

Hebe and Aphrodite were gossiping by the lake, they were indeed fighting, about who was cuter, Zach Effron or Joe Jonas.

The Athena cabin was setting up traps to disarm people who get through other battles, but Hephaestus was disarming the traps.

I yelled as loud as I could "POSEIDON CABIN, PLAN: FLUSH THEM OUT OF HERE"

All of the sons and daughters of Poseidon dropped their weapons and water started forming in a ball all around them. "Fall back" I yelled.

All the non-sea god kids backed off, "FOR POSEIDON" I yelled, my siblings agreed, and then there was a huge boom, a splash, an explosion, and A LOT of smoke.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Percy ran away, I was going to follow him then Chiron trotted up next to me.

"Annabeth, I've missed you, how's it been with you," he smiled.

"I've been okay, what's up with this battle" I asked.

"I'm not sure, something about Poseidon and the camp forges,"

"Okay so see ya around" I said and I ran off

"Annabeth before you go Poseidon, Athena, and Hephaestus are having a huge disagreement,"

"What's so wrong, the gods always disagree" I replied.

"You don't understand no one knows what it's about, you might know though" he looked at me with his brown eyed stare, I blushed.

"No I don't" but then a huge _BOOM _and smoke rose up from the cabins.

"Percy" I screamed, "Come on Annabeth" and Chiron picked me up and carried me off to the cabins.

When we got there a few tears streamed down my cheeks. I jumped off Chiron and ran towards where the Poseidon cabin _used _to be.

Now there was a huge black spot with a smoke coming up from it.

I ran towards it and saw water everywhere Greek fire burning here and there, with campers laying around covered with soot.

I ran over to the singed spot and looked around, for Percy.

I saw a soot covered figure in the middle of the carnage, I ran over and kneeled next to him.

I was crying over his face, my tears fell on his face and cleaned his face a bit.

I made out his face it was Percy all right and he was hurt or tired he couldn't be hurt unless his Achilles heel was hit. My heart skipped a beat I flipped him over.

I felt around for his Achilles spot, when I found it his body moved like it was shocked. I poked it and he started breathing.

I flipped him back over and gave him and fed him some ambrosia. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Percy" I sobbed and I gave him a hug despite the fact that he was covered in soot, he pushed me away, and "Annabeth what's going on" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that Percy" I said softly.

"Annabeth I don't feel so good" and he collapsed.

"PERCY, Chiron come on" I screamed.

"I'll fix up Percy" you get some Apollo campers awake, I have a feeling Percy won't be the only one to be hurt" Chiron said.

"No way he's my boyfriend"

"Annabeth do you know how to heal"

"No"

Chiron was about to trot off but I stopped him and gave Percy a peck on the cheek.

I went to find Apollo campers.

_**Percy POV**_

This is my first dream after the Titan war.

In my dream I smelt cough drops and I saw a underwater palace that was dark and built of coral and obsidian.

In the throne room there were two figures, a man in a tuxedo and a bunch of scars on his face, Prothemus.

There was also a man with a snake at his side and two crawfish surrounding him, Oceanus.

They were arguing about something.

"No way can we destroy the gods that way" Prothemus said.

"You're crazy attacking Olympus head on by telling Krios to distract the gods will not work, Prothemus" Oceanus said.

"How about this, we will spilt our duties, you head into the ocean and awaken the monster to distract Poseidon and the half of those pesky half bloods; I'll stir up trouble in Manhattan."

"Now that is a plan I can work with, I shall go awaken the sea monster now." And Oceanus left the room.

Prothemus looked up at the ceiling and said "Master you shall return soon, your essence still lingers on Olympus soon my master soon."

Then the image blurred and I sat straight up in the infirmary.

Annabeth hugged me out of nowhere. "Percy" she was crying on my shoulder.

"Annabeth what's wrong how long have I been out" I asked.

"A week Percy the worst 7 days of my life" she sobbed.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes, she came in and kissed me but I pulled away.

"Annabeth not in public" I said looking around, she looked at me with a cold gray stare then she shrugged, "What happened Percy" she asked.

"Well I climbed on the cabin and used plan flush them out" I said.

She smiled "Your whole cabin exploded, I don't think my plan could do that"

"Wait, I'm such an idiot I forgot about the Greek fire bomb Jake Mason was going to plant, I forgot about that my explosion and his explosion created an even bigger explosion" I said, "Wait about the Poseidon cabin is it really"

"Yes, but they're rebuilding it really fast I think it's half done" she said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" I said and I grabbed her hand and ran out with her.

_**I hope you liked it please review and for emphasis I will underline **__**PLEASE REVIEW. **__**Anyway the battle won't come up until like 5, 6 or even 7 anyway I'm REALLY excited for this story, it seems so cool this is my favorite story out of the stories I've made and am making. Nothing else PEACE OUT.**_


End file.
